Kian Lawley
Kian, also known part-time as "superkian13" on YouTube, was born Kian Robert Lawley. He is known for being a former member of popular YouTube channel "Our Second Life" (commonly known as "O2L") along with Ricky Dillon, Sam Pottorff, Jc Caylen, Trevor Moran, and Connor Franta. He is also known for being a successful solo YouTuber, a successful collaborative YouTuber, and an overall sensation in modern social media with millions of followers on sites such as Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram. Fun Facts * Kian was born on September 2, 1995. * Kian likes to take showers with his dogs * Born in Iowa moved to California when he was 5. * He has naturally brown hair, though he bleached it blonde every summer as a kid. He dyed it blue for the O2L Tour in 2014. It eventually faded to blonde and he kept it that way for a couple of months. * Kian's favorite color is Blue. As a kid, it was green. * Kian has two sisters- Tabatha (Tab) and Isabella (Izzi) He also has two brothers- Cole and Reo. * He was a member of the popular YouTube collaboration channel "Our2ndLife" (commonly known as O2L) which came to an end on December 29, 2014. * He currently lives in California in a house with his best friend Jc Caylen. He and Jc Caylen run a Youtube account together called KianandJc * He has a yellow Labrador Retriever named Hazel who lives with him, Joseph, and Jc in their current home. (Hazel can be seen in some "KianandJc" videos, as can Jc's dog Wishbone.) * As a kid, Kian and former fellow O2L member Sam Pottorff were best friends. They remain close and occasionally still collaborate with one another. * Prior to their joining O2L, Kian and Sam used to have a joint channel: "kiansam13." * Kian had a strange habit as a child; he used to pick his toe nails and eat them. He admitted to this in an old O2L video. * His idol is actor Jim Carrey. Kian is of Polish, Irish, German. * He has said that YouTube is his main priority. * Kian has a public Snapchat: "swifferme." * Kian has been making YouTube videos since 2010. * He created his first YouTube account "superkian13" on June 5, 2010. * His first kiss was in 7th grade with his girlfriend at the time whose name was Taylor. * He stated in one of his videos that he lost his virginity at the age of 17. He did not specify whom he lost it to. * Kian rides a penny board which he nicknamed "Ghost" * He recently made two videos with his ex-girlfriend Andrea Russett, one on her channel and one on his. They are still separated but seem on good terms. * He has never broken a bone. * He is in love with all of his fans and has mentioned he would date a fan Social Media * Kian's Twitter * Kian's Youtube * Kian's Instagram * Kian's Tumblr